elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lives of the Saints
| fulltitle = | author = Tribunal Temple |dragonborn = |morrowind = }} Known locations Dragonborn *Tel Mithryn - On a bookshelf,southeast of the levitator platform. Morrowind *Ald'ruhn, Arobar Manor Bedrooms *Ald'ruhn, Aryni Orethi's House *Ald'ruhn, Codus Callonus: Bookseller *Ald'ruhn, Daynes Redothril: Pawnbroker *Ald'ruhn, Guls Llervu's House *Ald'ruhn, Ramoran Private Quarters *Ald'ruhn, Ald'ruhn Temple (x5) *Balmora, Dorisa Darvel: Bookseller *Balmora, Nerano Manor *Balmora, Nine Toes' House *Balmora, Balmora Temple *Balmora, West Guard Tower South *Dren Plantation, Dren's Villa *Dren Plantation, Rethan's Shack *Ebonheart, Imperial Commission (x2) *Elf-Skerring *Ghostgate, Tower of Dawn (x4) *Hanud *Hla Oad, Okur's House *Holamayan Monastery (x3) *Indarys Manor, Berendas' House *Indarys Manor, Manor Service *Maar Gan, Mabrelle Geles's Hut *Mawia *Molag Mar, St. Veloth's Hostel *Molag Mar, Molag Mar Temple *Moonmoth Legion Fort *Nilera's Farmhouse *Odirniran *Ravel Ancestral Tomb *Sadrith Mora, Gateway Inn *Sadrith Mora, Tel Naga General Quarters *Sanni *Seyda Neen, Arrille's Tradehouse, on a table *Shara *Suran, Ibarnadad Assirnarari: Apothecary *Suran, Oran Manor *Suran, Suran Tradehouse (x2) *Tel Aruhn, Ferele Athram: Trader *Tel Aruhn, Maren Uvaren: Enchanter *Tel Vos, Tel Vos Central Tower *Tower of Tel Fyr, Hall of Fyr *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library *Vas, Tower *Vivec City, Canon Offices *Vivec City, Canon Quarters *Vivec City, Curio Manor *Vivec City, Dralor Manor *Vivec City, Hall of Justice Secret Library (x2) *Vivec City, High Fane *Vivec City, Hlaalu Records, (x2) *Vivec City, Jobasha's Rare Book (x11) *Vivec City, Justice Offices *Vivec City, Library of Vivec (x6) *Vivec City, Redoran Temple Shrine *Vivec City, Redoran Treasury *Vivec City, Simine Fralinie: Bookseller (x4) *Vivec City, St. Olms Temple *Vivec City, St. Olms Upper North-Two *Vivec City, The Abbey of St. Delyn the Wise Content If you would be wise, model your lives on the lives of the saints. If you would learn valor, follow St. Nerevar the Captain, patron of Warriors and Statesmen. Lord Nerevar helped to unite the barbarian Dunmer tribes into a great nation, culminating in his martyrdom when leading the Dunmer to victory against the evil Dwemer and the traitorous House Dagoth in the Battle of Red Mountain. If you would learn daring, follow Saint Veloth the Pilgrim, Patron of Outcasts and Spiritual Seekers. Saint Veloth, prophet and mystic, led the Dunmer out of the decadent home country of the Summerset Isles and into the promised land of Morrowind. Saint Veloth also taught the difference between the Good and Bad Daedra, and won the aid of the Good Daedra for his people while teaching how to carefully negotiate with the Bad Daedra. If you would learn generosity, follow Saint Rilms the Barefooted, Patron of Pilgrims and Beggars. Saint Rilms gave away her shoes, then dressed and appeared as a beggar to better acquaint herself with the poor. If you would learn self-respect and respect for others, follow Saint Aralor the Penitent, Patron of Tanners and Miners. This foul criminal repented his sins and traveled a circuit of the great pilgrimages on his knees. If you would learn mercy and its fruits, follow Saint Seryn the Merciful, Patron of Brewers, Bakers, Distillers. This pure virgin of modest aspect could heal all diseases at the price of taking the disease upon herself. Tough-minded and fearless, she took on the burdens of others, and bore those burdens to an honored old age. If you would learn fierce justice, follow Saint Felms the Bold, Patron of Butchers and Fishmongers. This brave warlord slew the Nord invaders and drove them from our lands. He could neither read nor write, receiving inspiration directly from the lips of Almsivi. If you would learn pride of race and tribe, follow Saint Roris the Martyr, Patron of Furnishers and Caravaners. Captured by Argonians just before the Arnesian War, Roris proudly refused to renounce the Tribunal faith, and withstood the cruel tortures of Argonian sorcerers. Vengeance and justice for the martyred Saint Roris was the rallying cry of the Arnesian War. If you would learn the rule of law and justice, follow Saint Olms the Just, Patron of Chandlers and Clerks. Founder of the Ordinators, Saint Olms conceived and articulated the fundamental principles of testing, ordeal, and repentance. If you would learn benevolence, follow Saint Delyn the Wise, Patron of Potters and Glassmakers. Saint Delyn was head of House Indoril, a skilled lawyer, and author of many learned treatises on Tribunal law and custom. If you would learn the love of peace, follow Saint Meris the Peacemaker, Patron of Farmers and Laborers. As a little girl, Saint Meris showed healing gifts, and trained as a Healer. She ended a long and bloody House War, intervening on the battlefield in her white robe to heal warriors and spellcrafters without regard to faction. The troops of all House adopted white robes as her standard, and refused to shed the blood of their brethren. If you would learn reverence, follow Saint Llothis the Pious, Patron of Tailors and Dyers. Contemporary and companion of the Tribunals, and the best-loved Alma Rula of the Tribunal Temple, he formulated the central rituals and principles of the New Temple Faith. Saint Llothis is the symbolic mortal bridge between the gods and the faithful, and the archetypal priest. Appearances * * de:Das Leben der Heiligen ru:Жития Святых